The present invention relates to the field of digital storage systems, in particular to identification of storage system elements responsible for a performance degradation.
Digital storage systems, such as Storage Area Networks (SANs), can contain a large number of components. Storage Resource Management Systems or other computer systems may record large amounts of performance related data. If a decrease in performance in the digital storage system is detected a user may have to manually sift through large amounts of data to identify anomalous or abnormal performance data in an effort to locate the cause of the performance degradation.